Another Predictable Day
by If Only Cacti Could Fly
Summary: Kisame is over tired and sick or every day being the same. Will Itachi hearing a single comment change the entire out come of this day? What does any of this have to do with Kisame's new thoughts of Itachi? KisaIta/ItaKisa OneShot Yaoi, Shounen-ai


This is my first fan fiction, so please go easy on me. reviews are greatly appreciated!

Disclaimer: All of the Akatsuki belong to Mashi Kishimoto. I do not make any profit off of this story, but I did enjoy writing this it to a sickening extent.

This is yaoi! It is Itachi and Kisame yaoi to be exact. I love this pairing, I just had to do this. It is rated just to be safe. I don't think it is bad or dirty, and I am pretty sure that there are no swears, or any vulgar words or thoughts.

Sorry for the spelling and grammar errors if there are any. I checked it over, so it should be okay. But I am never grammatically correct no matter how many times I proofread something.

Today was boring, what else could I expect? I have a partner that never utters a single word. We were currently at an inn, because it was the middle of the night. I couldn't sleep at all; I just lay awake staring at the small sleeping form lying peacefully in the bed next to mine. I wasn't such a good idea because he wouldn't be too happy if he ever knew that this is what I do when I can't sleep.

I closed my eyes slowly, trying hard to get his petite silhouette out of my head. Sleep came over me eventually. It's funny how you never realize how much time is going by when you finally fall asleep. As soon I drifted off into a peaceful slumber, I was woken by one violent shake.

Naturally my eyes flew open in shock to see my young partner standing above me. I quickly got up, no sense in lying there wishing he would let me sleep, I knew it was futile. I said good morning to him as a got up, but he didn't even take note to of my existence.

"Another predictable day." I muttered to myself while glancing over to Itachi, it looked as if he just smirked, had he heard me?

Probably not, he may have good vision, but no one ever mentioned anything about remarkable hearing, so I dismissed it, what was he going to do if he did hear it anyway, reprimand me? Tell me that he was offended by what I was saying?

I doubt it.

After our daily routine we were off again, walking at a steady pace back to the Akatsuki cave. I could already hear Deidara and Sasori fighting about art in the main room; I could already feel myself getting a headache.

I didn't notice the fact that Itachi had stopped, or was looking at me strangely. I just kept walking. I did look back when I heard my name being called. I turned around and looked at Itachi.

"Yes, Itachi?" I inquired lowly. I failed to ever notice how his skin hit the light before. I made him glow radiantly.

"You're going the wrong way." He stated plainly in the same monotone voice as he always did. Today, for some reason it made me shiver, I hoped not visibly. I have no idea what was wrong with me. He never had this effect on me before.

'Maybe I just didn't get enough sleep and I am reacting differently.' I decided to believe that obvious lie, what else could I do, I don't know what else would cause that. I heard an irritated sigh from behind me and realized that I wasn't moving. When I turned around again he was giving me his famous glare.

I adverted my eyes away from his immediately. Again, not something I would usually do. I've become so used to his glares that it hardly made a difference to me. I could even tell that Itachi was mildly surprised my sudden change in personality, I was just glad that he didn't say anything.

We walked for a good eight more miles, when we finally agreed to stop and rest. It was mid-day by this time. I wished it were later so I could crawl into bed, get a good night sleep, wake up, and hopefully be back to my regular self. I sat down against a big tree, with many leaves falling from it, and rest my Samehada next to me. Itachi sat against the tree parallel from me. Our eyes met, but I quickly looked away, and focused on the leaves falling.

"Kisame?" Itachi questioned. I really hoped that he wasn't going to ask what I think he was going to. "What's wrong with you?" He said these words with no concern just with a microscopic hint of curiosity.

"Nothing, why would you think anything is wrong?" I muttered fast and my mouth stumbled to sputter out the words. I still stayed focused on the leaves though. I didn't really want to see his flawless face… There is something very wrong with that sentence. If Itachi ever heard how I felt about him I don't want to know how he'd react.

"You seem nervous." He stated bluntly I could feel his gaze penetrate my skin. It felt as if he knew everything that was running through my head at this moment. It made me shiver. I knew it was visible this time and I knew Itachi saw it. I could see his head snap to me as soon as I moved in the corner of my eyes.

I also saw him get up and slowly walk over to the tree that was about four feet away from the one I was currently perched under. He sat with his back to the tree and his face towards my side. I didn't look at him. I don't think he minded though.

"Look at me." He said venomously. I guess he did mind. I slowly lifted my head up at turned it sideways. Very slowly. I couldn't help my eyes wandering over his small, delicate body. He looked so innocent, so weak. Of course, I knew better than to think that of him.

"Tell me what's wrong with you, Kisame." It wasn't a question it was a demand and a harsh one at that. I tried to respond. I really did. But nothing I said made any sense. Everything was just a jumbled clump of words. Nothing coherent. Itachi was going aggravated. I could tell. I tried harder to say something intelligible. Something legible. Nothing came to mind.

"Stop." H snapped suddenly, it sounded demanding and dangerous. My mouth immediately closed. I was silently glad he told me to stop. I wouldn't have to explain myself. He got up and walked over to me and kneeled down in front of me. His eyes scrutinizing me. I felt uncomfortable to say the absolute least.

He leaned in his eyes still cold and emotionless. My entire world was spinning around in circles. I thought he was getting closer but I couldn't tell. Everything was getting closer and then drifting away.

I felt his warm breath on my lips. I unconsciously closed my eyes. Feeling the soothing rhythm on my lips.

My eyes fluttered open as I felt something touching them. I was met with Itachi's closed eyes. His face was so close that our lips were touching. I doubt that he knew. That he realized it. He probably didn't even feel it. I tried to pull my head away slowly, but the back of it was already resting against the trunk of the tree.

I closed my eyes as I waited for him to realize what he was doing. I felt his tongue licking my bottom lip. I thought it was my imagination, but then I felt teeth clamp forcefully against the same skin. I gasped lightly and something entered my mouth. Realization dawned on me slowly. Itachi was kissing me.

His tongue was rubbing against mine. I started to respond slowly. Trying to fight for dominance. Even though I knew it was futile. He slipped his hand around my neck and pushed me forward towards him as his tongue (which was surprisingly long for such a small body) entered my mouth further.

It seemed like an eternity. But I didn't mind. When the need for air became unbearable we slowly broke apart. Then I heard his voice. It was soft, but definitely there. It had a mocking tone, and his lips held a smirk as I watched them move.

"Just another predictable day, hmm?"

I didn't like the ending, but it was late. This is my first fanfiction and I'd to know what you think. Please review. By the way. I don't mind criticism. It is welcome, I'm always looking for ways to improve stories, and my writing. But if you want to rant about how horrible it was, please don't.


End file.
